Yellow's Fellow
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 14. Kira's distracted by the arrival of an old flame.
1. A Beautiful Day For An Attack

YELLOW'S FELLOW

DISCLAIMER

Power Ranger belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Kira's ex.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: just as the monster attacks increase, Kira's distracted by the arrival of an old flame. Can she get her head back together in time to defeat the latest monster? Find out next on: _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: A BEAUTIFUL DAY FOR AN ATTACK

Kira Ford sighed and glanced out the window. It was totally gorgeous out. She wished she could be out there, instead of stuck in a classroom, listening to another one of Dr. Oliver's lectures. Oh, she liked Dr. Oliver, and usually, she didn't mind his teachings, but today was different. She was bored. Bored, bored, bored.

"Kira, do you have the answer?" Surprised, Kira looked up. Drat. She had been caught spacing.

"Uh----" she racked her brain, trying to figure out what the answer was. Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver took pity on her.

"Perhaps somebody else," he said. "Ethan," he called. Ethan James, one of her closest friends and partners in crime fighting, as he liked to put it, gave the correct answer. The bell rang and everyone headed for their next classes.

"Kira! Hey, Kira!" a voice called. The girl turned around to see Conner McKnight, another one of her friends.

"Oh. Hey, Conner," she greeted.

"Hey, what's up? You all right?" he questioned. Sometimes, Kira still couldn't believe that the boy standing in front of her had once been the dumb jock of three years ago. Being a Power Ranger had **definitely** changed him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just spaced. It's so nice out," she replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Conner agreed.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" a voice yelled. Hearing the shout, a couple of teachers poked their heads out of their classrooms to shoot a disapproving look. Trent Fernandez, the offender and subject of the glares, offered an apologetic shrug. With him was Ethan James.

"Sorry, man. Didn't see ya," Conner apologized.

"So, what are we talkin' about?" Ethan queried.

"How it's **way** too gorgeous to spend the day cooped up inside," Kira responded.

"Yeah, I wonder what's up. I mean, I know it's California, but we're in the middle of November," Ethan stated.

"I wonder if you-know-who's up to anything," Trent stated.

"Well, I hope not because---" Kira's sentence was interrupted by a six-tone beep. Everyone groaned, but quickly found a secluded area in the hall.

"Conner here. What's up?" Conner questioned.

"A group of Tyrannodrones have just appeared in the park. You must take care of it," they heard Zordon stated.

"On our way," Conner promised. They looked around one last time. Once they were sure it was clear, they teleported.


	2. Tyrannodrones

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim, Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Kira's ex who will be showing up later.

A few seconds later, the four teens were in the park.

"Spread out!" Conner ordered. Everyone split up. The young Rangers fought for a few minutes, but were soon outnumbered.

"Time to take it up a notch," Kira determined. With that, she let loose with her Ptera Scream. Following her cue, Conner, Ethan, and Trent each invoked their powers. Still, it wasn't enough.

"Man, we're gettin' creamed!" Trent exclaimed.

"How come we were the only ones who answered Zordon?" Ethan wondered.

"Dr. O, we could really use some help here!" Kira cried into her communicator.

"On our way, Kira," came the teacher's promise. Within seconds, the rest of the Rangers were in the park. This resulted in the destruction of the Tyrannodrones.

"Whew. Thank goodness you guys showed up," sighed Kira.

"Yeah. Sorry we took so long," Jason Lee Scott apologized.

"It ain't easy tryin' to explain to your girlfriend why you suddenly have to bail," Zachary "Zack" Taylor complained.

"No kidding," Jason agreed.

"Explains why you were late," Conner griped. Everyone glared.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Open mouth, insert foot," Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos muttered.

"Dude, I said I was sorry!" Conner exclaimed.

"Don't call me dude," Rocky reprimanded.

"What do you think Mesogog and Gragon are up to?" Kira interjected, stopping the oncoming fight. No one had the answer. The Rangers looked at each other worriedly.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm not saying that Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner can't hold their own. They were just **way** outnumbered.


	3. The Arrival

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

PhinalPhantasy: Cool handle. Thanks for clearing up about Kendrix. As to Zordon and the original Rangers, that's all explained in the beginning of the series, "Back To Action". I'm glad you like the story so far.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Kira's ex.

In his lair, Mesogog hissed when he saw the destruction of the Tyrannodrones.

"Master, it was just one batch," Elsa tried to comfort.

"Yes. It doesn't matter. For all they know, it was just a random attack. They have no idea what's in store," Scorpina agreed with a sinister laugh.

"Yes. We **do** have the elemnt of surprise," Mesogog grinned, calming down. Meanwhile, the Rangers walked out of the park. As they walked, Kira and Trent gravitated towards each other. Looking behind his shoulder, Conner grinned knowingly. Those two were so obvious. Why didn't they just admit their feelings for each other and get it over with? Heck, they had already gone to a dance together. As they exited the park, Conner's ears perked up as he heard a familiar sound.

"Wow! What a cool engine! Where's the wheels?" he enthused. Everyone laughed.

"Conner," Kira said with a groaning laugh. Then, as the car came into view, her jaw dropped.

"I don't believe it," she stated.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Conner asked.

"I know that car," she stated.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Kira! Hey, Kira!" a voice called out. Everyone watched as a sixteen-year old boy with chestnut hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, babe. Ain'tcha gonna give me a hug?" he queried.

"Okay, who's the creep?" Conner wondered.

"Kirk?" Kira asked.


	4. Kirk

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

YRAM: Thanks. Keep reading.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I figured it was better than nothing.

"Kirk, what are you doing here?" Kira wondered.

"Can't I see my girl?" Kirk Wentwood queried.

"I'm **not** your girl, Kirk," Kira snapped. "Come on, let's get outta here," she continued.

"Of course," Ethan agreed. With that, they began to walk past him. Kirk grabbed Kira's arm.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me," he snapped.

"Back off," Trent growled, stepping closer. The other Rangers flanked him, ready to take action.

"Oh, honestly, Kirk! Stop being such a goon!" Kira cried in exasperation, as she shook him off. She led her friends away from the boy.

"Hey Kira, who was that creep?" Conner wondered.

"A mistake that was quickly rectified," Kira responded.

"I can see why," Kimberly Hart, the principal of Reefside muttered. Then, "Okay, we gotta get back to school." After looking around and making sure no one was looking, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Kimberly teleported back to the school. The other Rangers also teleported themselves back to their previous positions.


	5. Terrible Idea

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Kirk, Gragon, and the Crangons.

Meanwhile, Gragon, Mesogog, Elsa, Goldar, and Scorpina had seen the entire incident from their computer screen.

"Ahhhhh. Interesting," Mesogog hissed.

"Yes. Very," Scorpina agreed, her features curving into a sinister smile.

"I know that look. What are you up to?" Goldar queried.

"It's obvious that the Yellow Dino Ranger has no lost love for that boy," Scorpina stated.

"So how can we use that for our advantage?" Elsa wondered.

"Distract her. Keep her occupied. She'll be so run down," Scorpina chuckled.

"It's diabolical," Mesogog stated. "I **love** it," he continued in a hiss.


	6. Not Herself

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Destiny45 (ch 4): Thanks. Yes, it is. You'll have to read on and see.

DISCLAIMERS

All original Power Ranger characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, the Crangons, and Kirk.

Later that day, Kira sat in her room, writing furiously in her diary. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. That's why she was writing. If she could just get it down, all her emotions would leak out. Just then, the phone rang.

"I got it, Mom!" Kira cried, picking up her extension. "Hello?" she asked.

"Kira?" Kira froze. Great. _Just who I **didn**'**t** want to hear right now_, she thought. "Wait. Don't hang up," Kirk said quickly. "Listen, I---I know I acted like a jerk,' he continued.

"Yeah. You did," Kira agreed hotly.

"And I'm sorry. I really am," Kirk stated. _Sorry?_ Kira thought. This always happened. Kirk would get all creep-like and blow things out of proportion, scream at her until she walked away, and then later call her and apologize. Kira hung up, not wanting to hear it.

"Sorry?" Kira snorted. "Right," she said sarcastically. With that, she tossed her diary aside and picked up 3-ring binder notebook and began writing as the words flowed out of her. Several minutes later, she heard a six-tone beep.

"What's up, Zordon?" she asked.

"Goldar and Scorpina are at Reefside Park," Zordon intoned.

"Oh, great. Not **those** freaks again," Kira griped. "On my way," she assured. Then, getting into position, she softly cried, "Dino Thunder! Power up!" Within seconds, she was in the park.

"Okay, let's hurry this up. I was workin' on a song," she said to the two golden warriors.

"Aw. Too bad, Yellow. You're doomed," Scorpina sneered. With that, she pulled out a boomerang.

"Everybody down!" the Red Ranger cried. With that, the Rangers ducked. As Scorpina's boomerang came back around, Goldar took the opportunity to let forth a blast from his sword. Scorpina laughed menacingly as the Rangers picked themselves up.

"Pathetic. The oldest trick in the book and you've fallen for it," she sneered.

"You're the one who's pathetic, Goldie-locks!" the Black Dino Ranger exclaimed. He whipped out his Brachio Staff and charged. As the Black Dino Ranger and Goldar went at it, Scorpina headed for the others. The Yellow Dino Ranger brought out her Ptera Grips, which were soon clanging against Scorpina's arrow. Pretty soon, Goldar and Scorpina landed in a heap. With a growl, the two stood up.

"We'll be back," Scorpina snarled. No sooner had they said this, did they disappear.

"Well, finally," the Yellow Dino Ranger huffed.

"Power down," the Red Ranger stated.

"I'm out of here," Kira stated. She stomped away.

"What's with her?" Trent wondered.

"I don't know," Zack stated. They all looked at each other.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

You'll have to wait until a little later to find out what the song is. And just a reminder: when they're morphed, I'll always make sure you know who is who. For example, if Billy says something, he'll be identified as the Blue Ranger. And if Ethan says something, he'll be identified as the Blue Dino Ranger. And I figured you all know who's who, so I'm not gonna add last names.


	7. Kira's Decision

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, the Crangons, and Kirk.

After Kira had stomped off, she had originally headed home, but somehow she had ended up at Reefside Lake. She thought back to everything she and Jake had been through. How he could be really sweet and caring. And yet, there were those other times when he was a complete maniac, becoming jealous. With a sigh, her thoughts drifted to Trent. How she had become speechless when she had first seen him, how crushed she had been to learn that he was the evil White Ranger, how glad it had made her when he rejoined the side of good. And what about that strange fluttering in her stomach whenever his name came up? What did **that** mean?

"Kira?" the girl turned around.

"Trent? Wha---what are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay," the boy responded, placing a hand on her arm.

"Wha---yeah, I'm fine," she assured.

"Kira, what's up?" Trent questioned.

"I'm just really confused right now. Kirk, I---I mean, he---he's just Kirk!" Kira exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Do you love him?" Trent questioned.

"I---I----" Kira struggled for an answer. "No," she said. "No. I---I mean, I used to, but now..." the girl just shrugged. Trent leaned down and Kira tilted her head up. Then, their lips met and both felt a thrill go down their bodies. Then, they pulled a part.

"Wow," Kira breathed.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Trent confessed huskily.

"Me too," Kira agreed. They kissed again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I know the ending's a little familiar, but I just ouldn't resist.


	8. Another Attack

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, the Crangons, and Kirk.

The next day, Conner and Ethan walked up to each other.

"Hey, man," Conner greeted.

"Hey. How you doin'?" Ethan asked.

"Good. You?" Conner checked.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Ethan responded.

"Good. I mean, that sword blast---" Conner said softly. When Ethan had gotten hit, he had felt like he had failed. After all, the Dino Thunder was **his** team. He was supposed to keep them safe.

"Aw, we've had worse," Ethan dismissed.

"True," Conner agreed. They laughed. Then, Ethan grinned.

"What?" Conner queried.

"Check it out," Ethan stated. Conner turned around. His jaw dropped and then he laughed in surprise.

"Well, it's about time," he stated as Trent and Kira walked up to them, holding hands.

"Yeah, I was wonderin' when you two would hook up," Ethan stated.

"Well, what can we say?" Kira shrugged.

"It was bound to happen. It was just later rather than sooner," Trent continued.

"Come on. We don't wanna be late for Dr. O's class," Conner stated. The four walked into the class. Dr. Oliver watched as the students filed in. Conner and Ethan took seats behind Cassidy and Devin. Then, Kira and Trent walked in and sat down next to each other and got out their binders. Dr. Oliver chuckled to himself as Trent brushed a hand against Kira's. _It's about time those two admitted their feelings to each other_, he thought to himself. Then, he went on with the lecture. Suddenly, they all heard a six-tone beep. The science teacher and four students froze. What were they supposed to do? Then, the PA system crackled to life.

"Will Dr. Oliver, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Conner McKnight, and Trent Fernandez please come to my office?" Principal Hart was heard asking.

"OOOOH!" the class teased. The summoned Rangers stood up and headed out to the class.

"Devin, you're in charge," Dr. Oliver stated as he left.

"Uh---okay," Devin agreed. He stared at the class.

"Forget this, I'm outta here," a jock declared, standing up and heading for the door.

"Hey, wait for me," a cheerleader called, getting up and following him. One-by-one, their classmates did the same, with Devin unsuccessfully trying to stop them. Meanwhile, the Rangers had already morphed and were facing Goldar and Scorpina.

"Great. How am I supposed to be a principal when I get called to battle twenty-four-seven?" the Pink Ranger griped.

"Well, you could always quit," the Pink Ninja Ranger advised.

"And give Elsa a way back in? No way," the Pink Ranger retorted. Scorpina, Goldar, and some Putties charged. The Red Ranger soon found himself in battle with Goldar.

"Well, just like old times," the Red Ranger drawled, throwing a spinning kick. Goldar retaliated with his own kick and the Red Ranger pulled out his Power Sword.

"Time for a Gol---" he cut himself off. _What? Where'd **that** come from?_ he wondered. "You're goin' down, Goldar!" he cried.

"Bring it on, Jason!" the winged monkey roared and renewed his attack. However, it was a short-lived battle which resulted in the Putties being destroyed and Goldar and Scorpina pulling their own disappearing act.

"OOOOH! I HATE THOSE POWER RANGERS!" Gragon roared.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry this is such a lousy chapter. I'm just trying to get this fic up before I have to take a health science quiz. And no, Jason's Gold Ranger slip wasn't a mistake. It's actually the first of two subplots I have in mind.


	9. Sorry's Good, BUt It's Not Good Enough

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, the Crangons, Kirk, and Kira's song.

Later that day, the Rangers convened in Hailey's Cyberspace.

"Hey. Where's Kira?" Ethan asked as Hailey began her introduction.

"She's gettin' ready for her set," Trent responded.

"She nervous?" Conner questioned.

"A little. She said she needed the right head space," Trent answered.

"Speaking of head space," Aiesha muttered. Everyone followed her gaze to see Kirk.

"More like head **case**. What's **he** doing here?" Conner asked angrily.

"Relax. Kira's got it covered," Trent assured them.

"And now, who you've all been waiting for: Kira Ford!" Hailey finished.

"This next song is dedicated to someone I have a long history with. Someone who used to be involved with me. But they continually hurt me emotionally. And then they always apologized, and I would take them back. But not this time," Kira stated. Then, she began to sing.

_Yeah you're a pretty boy, say you can bring a girl a lotta joy. But you know no bounds, I know you like to travel around. Now you're beggin' for forgiveness, lookin' my eyes hopin' I'l say 'yes'. But..._

_So many times I've been a tool, so many times I've been your fool. So now it's time to get rough, so now it's time to get tough, 'cause sorry's good, but it's not good enough._

_Sure you're sayin' 'pretty please' and you're down on your knees, hopin' I'll come like you're my favorite buck. But boy, you're you're just plain outta luck, cause... _

_So many times I've been a tool, so many times I've been your fool. So now it's time to get rough, so now it's time to get tough, 'cause sorry's good, but it's not good enough._

_I've listened to your lines and your alibi designs, and I'm tired of waitin' around. Won't stand for your pussyfootin', I want a guy who'll settle down. It's time to stand my ground since..._

_So many times I've been a tool, so many times I've been your fool. So now it's time to get rough, so now it's time to get tough, 'cause sorry's good, but it's not good enough. Sorry's good, but it's not good enough._

"Sorry's good, Kirk. But it's not good enough," Kira declared. Kirk glared, but then walked out the door as everyone began cheering. Trent walked up to the stage and leaned forward, giving Kira a hug and a kiss.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: Trent asks Kira out on a date and attempts to make it romantic. However, things quickly go sour when Elsa casts a spell on Kira, turning her against him. Can Trent and the other Rangers save Kira before it's too late? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!


End file.
